creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
Fatal Scream: The Killer
Night is the time where everything is dark. The stars are never bright enough to light up the black world. The full moon maybe has a chance to shine through the black, creating a dull light that is sometimes fading away, being killed by the clouds. Animals who look normal at daytime, turn into dark shadows which creep through the woods, bringing fear to the humans who search for adventure in the nighttime. There was once a city. Skyscrapers threw shadows over the smaller buildings. The people there had a careless life. Everyone had a job. Everyone had a house. Kids were also living there. The school had good students. Everything seemed to be perfect. But no. A few humans knew some horrible things. They said that they saw two moving lights. Color, a bright white. They 'floated' over the streets, moved in a barely unseen speed. Kids told their parents that they heard horrible screams which woke them up from their sleep. The adults didn't believe what their children told them. They just smiled, saying it happened in their dreams. Time passed. Panic was slowly spreading across the peoples faces. Something happened that almost shocked everyone. City dwellers were murdered or so it seemed. The police said that they had no wounds. But blood would stream out of their eyes which were turned back into their head. Also out of their ears and nose. No one could explain that. The humans tried to forget. The five of their own kind that lost their lives were forgotten. Nothing happened for a long time. Peace came back. Everyone lived their normal, old life again. But then the peace was suddenly broken. A group of teenagers went out at night, visited a club. It was ten minutes before midnight. They needed over ten minutes to get home...but no one knew that they would never make it home ever again. Careless like they were, the six of them walked through the streets and talked with each other. About school, their relationships, if they had one. How everything was going so well. The 16-17 year old human beings heard a noise. Looked at one another for a moment, they just shrugged it off. 'Probably just a stray cat.' They said. Out of nowhere, these poor young people started screaming like they would be stabbed by a knife. Sadly it wasn't a knife. No. The wound would be able to heal with good treatment. The fate of them was worse. Probably the worst. A deep red liquid splashed out of their eyes, ears and nose. An unheard infra sound destroyed their brain system. It caused nerves to be torn apart. And the ear drum went crazy until it burst. The eyes spinned backwards and showed no pupils anymore. >> Time. Is. Up. << A dark figure stepped out of the back alley. The bright, white, shining eyes reflected the streetlights. They seemed related to a cat's eyes. Those orbs looked blind..with slitted pupils. >> You. Didn't. Play. By. The. Rules. << The voice echoed. A sinister tone out of a wide bloody grin. Noises were heard, as if water was dripping. But instead of this clear fluid, a red juice, blood, made its way down the creatures mouth, throat and chest. The cause of the blood out of the throat, were the spikes of the collar which were turned towards the windpipe. They pierced through. There was a deep scratch that reached deep into his chest, close to the lungs and heart. It colored the black clothing to be partially red. The mouth was bloody, because this monster was the one who let out that deadly sound. The screech caused the dark red blood of the stabbed throat to come up. The legs and head of the boy looking beast were covered in scars. His ears formed like the ones of an elf. Such a strange mix. >> Midnight. Is. The. Deadline. << He spoke. Orange hair shimmering in the fainting light of the street lamps. The grin wouldn't fade. Instead of that, it widened. Chriis. Yes. That was his name. Stepping closer again, his shoes would come in contact with the red stuff that was flowing out of the human's heads. >> Such. Weakness. << His voice shook from the chuckling under his ice cold breath. >> Only. My. Rules. Count. << The words seemed to get lost for a moment as Chriis suddenly stood at the other side of the dead pile. The light then didn't shine in his eyes, the orbs would turn a dull black. Not being blinded. He left the corpses of the teenagers behind. He walked away and whistled. The next dawn broke. There was no track of Chriis. The police could only find the long dead teenagers. Again, without an explanation, they had to tell the people in the city the bad news. Relatives of the dead ones mourned for them. This massacre went on for months. Until this city turned into a lifeless place. The victims never knew when their turn to say goodbye was. The last people who remained, moved out into another city. Soon the news on the TV got panic. Many unexplained deaths occurred, not only in one single city. Almost this whole area. And so it went on until a 13 year old kid walked through the streets and alleys at night. Knowing how dangerous it was. Yes. Chriis was also following this innocent child. The clock on the big tower turned midnight. A loud bell noise is heard. >> Game. Over. << The killer whispered, snickering. To his surprise, the 13 year old turned around, seemed to stare directly into Chriis direction. A hello was heard from the child. Chriis froze. How? How was it able to see him? Without another noise, he appeared right infront of the kid. >> You. Saw. Me. You. Shall. Die. Special. << The child just stared. No emotion shown in it's face. >> WhAt iS iT wItH yOu !!!<< The orange haired guy yelled, his voice sounded like a lag. He grabbed the kids head, and smashed it with all his strength into the concrete ground, causing the skull to shatter and the kid to die. The innards of the head laid all over the place. Chriis was nowhere to be seen. After this strange meeting, the killing got worse. Headless people would be found, or pinned to walls by random objects. And so it went on again. Be careful when you go out at midnight...or you'll fall asleep by a nice lullaby...